peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Gumball Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Madison Waltson, her big brother, Tom Cat Jr., and her little brother Sylvester Toddler, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Tom Cat, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Madison, "I could tell you a story about Gumball Watterson." "Hurray!" shouted Thumper and Bambi. So Olivia told them about Gumball Watterson and the pirates. Madison knew lots of stories about Gumball Watterson. Gumball was a magical mouse who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Dragon Gang, and a small flying mouse named Gadget Hackwarench. In Madison's stories, Gumball and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Madison had finished this story, Tom Cat and Sylvester pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Tom Cat Jr, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Gumball Watterson! Gumball flew by the nursery window often. He loved Madison's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Gumball asked. "Oh, Gumball," said Madison with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Madison sewed Gumball's shadow back on, her brothers asked Gumball about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Gumball with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Olivia, you can tell the Lost Dumbo Gang your stories. And Tom and Sylvester can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Olivia asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Gumball told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Madison. Gumball was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Gadget's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Madison sighed and said, "Oh, Gumball, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Captain Chief McBrusque, Gumball's enemy, and the hungry shark named Gult had swallowed it. Now, Chief McBrusque spent all his time trying to catch Gumball. "Don't be scared!" said Gumball. "We can outfly him easily." Gumball brought Madison and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Toothless, Stormfly, Barf & Blef, Hookfang, and Meatlug were waiting outside to welcome Gumball Watterson and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Madison was going to tell them stories. But Gadget was unhappy. She thought Gumball liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Madison. So while Gumball showed Madison, Tom, and Sylvester his secret hideout, Gadget flew away. Later, the Lost Dragon Gang offered to take Tom and sylvester on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Sylvester as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Tom through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of hamsters, or Ham-Hams leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The Ham-Hams tied up the boys and took them to the Ham-Ham village. At the village, Boss Ham-Ham, the leader of the hamsters, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my ward, Princess Bijou?" he asked the Lost Dragon Gang. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Boss. Meanwhile, Gumball was giving Madison her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Gumball suddenly noticed Captain Chief McBrusque and his first mate, Scuttlebutt, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Bijou Ham-Ham. Gumball and Madison flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Gumball Watterson's secret hideout is, we will leave you here!" Chief McBrusque said to Bijou. But Bijou refused even to look at Chief McBrusque. At once Fievel flew down to rescue Bijou. "Stop what you're doing, Cat R. Waul, or you'll have to answer me!" Fievel shouted. Cat R. Waul and Fievel began fighting, but Fievel was much too quick for the cat. In the water nearby, Gult watched as Gumball and Chief McBrusque fought. It was the very same eels that had once swallowed Cat R. Waul's paw. Gult had liked the taste so much that they always followed Chief McBrusque around, hoping to get another bite! Chief McBrusque was no match for Gumball, and he soon fell into the water. Flotsam and Jetsam had been waiting for this chance! Chief McBrusque, however, was determined to escape their gaping jaws. "Scuttlebutt!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, boss, I'm coming! Hold on!" Scuttlebutt shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Chief McBrusque. While Scuttlebutt rescued Chief McBrusque from the shark, Gumball quickly untied Bijou. Then Gumball flew away, carrying Bijou in his arms. Madison followed them to the Ham-Ham village. Boss was very happy to get his ward back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Gumball, Madison, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Gadget hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Madsion, and when everyone returned, Gadget flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little flying mouse found herself trapped in a cowboy hat! Scuttlebutt hurried back to the ship with Gadget. Once aboard the ship, Scuttlebutt released Gadget. "Welcome aboard, Miss Hackwrench," said Chief McBrusque. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Madison arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Madison to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Gadget wanted was to get rid of Madsion. She dipped her paws in some ink, then on the map she showed Chief McBrusque where the hideout was. She didn't know Chief McBrusque was really after Gumball! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Chief McBrusque. "Now I have Gumball Watterson where I want him!" Captain Chief McBrusque locked Gadget in a jar and ordered the gangster cats to surround Gumball's hideout. Meanwhile, Madsion and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Dragon Gang wanted to join them, but Gumball didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the gangster mice capture Madsion and the boys as they left. The gangster mice took Madsion and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Chief McBrusque. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Gadget had head Chief McBrusque's plan, she knew she had to warn Gumball. She was finally able to pop off the lid on the jar and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Gumball that he had to save Madsion and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Chief McBrusque was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Chief McBrusque, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Gumball will rescue us," Madsion whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Chief McBrusque, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Gumball arrived just in time to catch Madsion as she fell. "Oh, Gumball, I knew you would come!" Madsion said happily. Gumball took Madsion to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Chief McBrusque. "I'll get you this time, Gumball Watterson," cried Captain Chief McBrusque. The two began fighting while the children and the gangster mice watched. As always, Gumball was much quicker than the mouse. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Chief McBrusque jabbed his sword at Gumball, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Gult below, Chief McBrusque fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the gangster cats saw that Gumball had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Chief McBrusque and abandon ship. It was difficult for the gangster cats to keep up with their captain, however, Captain Chief McBrusque was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry eels! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Gumball. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Madison asked him. "I'm taking you home," Gumball told her. At Gumball's command, Gadget happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Madsion, Tom, and Sylvester knew they would never forget their adventures with Gumball Watterson. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Read Along Stories